Am I Alone?
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Yugi has felt so alone since Atem left him, but he has slowly managed, but he doesn't know that Atem feels the same. Then they get to be together again but as soon as they are a world of problems wash over them. Will they stay together? On Hold for a bit.


A/n: I honestly wanted to write this because I read so many Puzzle/Blind shipping fics. So I wrote one xD, anyways…oh wait. I forgot to mention this is a one shot but in parts…you'll see what I mean. There might be OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Paring: Atem/YamixYugi

Summary: Yugi has been suffering since Atem left him to go to the other world. He feels so alone, and it only gets worse...he isn't the only one feeling lonely though. Can the two maybe pull something off so they will be together again? Blind/Puzzleshipping.

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed softly as he ran down the street, heading home from another day at school. Ever since Atem left his grades had been dropping and he kept getting into trouble. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. He felt half empty and he needed something to get his mind off things. That wasn't easy though since his grandfather would be heading away for something soon and not be back for a week to a month, meaning Yugi would be alone. That would just lead to him being depressed still. He was just thankful summer vacation was finally here, and he had a 3-month break from school. That way at least he wouldn't have to worry about anymore dropping grades and other things at school.<p>

He walked into his house, and saw a note on the inside of the door. He read it.

Yugi I wont be back until later on. I need to get a few things to get ready to leave tomorrow-Grandpa.

Yugi sighed. He knew later on meant around the time he was supposed to be in bed, and it also meant that he would be alone for a while. He shook his head and dropped his backpack behind the counter before heading upstairs. He walked into his room and noted that it was rather clean than how he left it. He blinked, and wondered if his grandfather had cleaned it while he was at school. He didn't know why his Grandfather would do that though since he had other things to get to. He blinked when he heard the doorbell and sighed, guessing it was Azunu. He headed back downstairs and opened the door, only to find only a note there. He blinked and bent down, picking it up. He read it silently.

-I miss you my light-

Yugi blinked, wondering who would send him a note like this. He laughed a bit to himself before going back inside and closing the door. He locked it, knowing his grandfather had the key to get inside when he got back. He went back to his room once more and looked at the time. It was still early. He frowned and got his PJ's out anyways. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower since he didn't have anything else in mind to do until it was time for him to go to bed. He walked into the bathroom and noticed there was a towel over the top of the shower. He blinked, not knowing how his Grandfather could reach up there and put it there.

Yugi then shrugged it off and locked the bathroom door as he began to undress. He turned on the water when he was finished, and let it heat up a bit before getting in. He closed his eyes and started to wash his hair. He slightly shivered then, feeling a ghostly presence. He shook his head then, knowing he was just imagining things. He knew there was no way he could be feeling /his/ presence again. Because he was gone...he would never be coming back. The thought made tears come to Yugi's eyes, and he let the water from the showerhead wash them away. He hadn't cried since /that/ day and he wasn't planning on starting now.

He couldn't help it though and the tears kept falling from his eyes. He put his hands over his eyes and let them fall now, knowing he couldn't stop them from falling, despite how he felt so weak for crying. After a while the tears started to calm, but he himself was still an emotional wreak, and didn't know what to do. He got out of the shower, and got into his pj's. He decided to just go to bed, and get his mind off of everything…

Part I end…

* * *

><p>Part II:(After World)<p>

Atem walked silently around the gardens. He sighed softly and touched what he was told was a 'light flower'. He smiled sadly, and closed his eyes for a moment. _I can still feel what he feels…he's so lonely without me…and I am lonely without him…_ He thought and shook his head slowly. He wasn't sure why but he felt his thoughts maybe could become words to the other, not like he thought it could happen…but he thought it anyways. **_I miss you my light…_**He sighed when he felt nothing in response. He hoped it would work, but when he got no response he thought of it just silly. He knew Yugi couldn't hear him. There was no way he could. They were in separate worlds now, and they were far apart in time at that. He sat down on the sidewalk and looked to the sky. _I want to see him again…I know I should be happy to be here in the after life but I can't help but want to see him again…I know I left him there, alone and unhappy…I just wish I could do something to make that go away…_

He didn't notice the footsteps coming towards him, or the hand on his shoulder until he heard Seto's voice. He jumped slightly and looked at the other, and sighed in relief. "You scared me there Seto," He commented.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you were all right. You seem out of it," Seto replied. He really wasn't one to actually be nice, but over time he had slightly learned how to be nice…somewhat.

Atem sighed and looked to the sky. "Yes…you could say that…I'm just missing him that is all…I can't help but wonder about what I left him behind to…I can't help but miss him…"

Seto frowned lightly. "You want to see him again don't you?" He asked, and sat down by Atem, sighing.

Atem slowly nodded. "Yes I do…My soul feels empty without his with it honestly…I didn't think I would miss him this much…I thought I would be happy to be back where I belong, but it seems that I am not…"

Seto looked at the other. "Did you ask Ra maybe? Maybe…he will let you be with the boy or something…" He said slowly. "After all he deemed you worthy to use his spirit in battle…"

Atem thought about that a bit before nodding and standing up. "Yes…I will go ask Ra…I may not get the answer I want…but I can try…"

Part II end…

_Part III: (Dream World/Mind Passage)_

_Yugi's eyes opened. He found himself in his mind pathways. He wondered why he ended up here when there was no reason for him to be here. He didn't need anything…that was when he noticed there were two doors. His eyes slightly widened upon seeing Atem's door. He didn't understand how it could be there; Atem was no longer in his soul, so how? He walked over to it and touched it. It was real, not an illusion…Yugi didn't know what to make of it. He hadn't expected to find Atem's room here. He didn't even expect to end up in his mind passageways._

_He felt relived for some reason though. He smiled softly and put his head to the cool metal door. Just feeling the presence of the late Pharaoh made him feel like he was no longer alone…he didn't notice he wasn't until someone tapped him on the shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he looked behind him. In a split second he was hugging the person and had his face buried in the person's shirt. The person could only smile and hold the smaller boy close to him. No words were said until finally Yugi could talk._

_"…You're back…you really are back…" He whispered. "I can't believe it…I missed you so much…." He couldn't help but cry a little, but not because he was sad…it was because he was really really happy to have /him/ back with him…_

_The person smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead. "You should thank Ra for this…my little Hikari…" He whispered, and held the younger one close to him. 'As well as my Father and Seto…without them this wouldn't be happening…'_

_Part III End…_

* * *

><p>Part IIII:(Regular World)<p>

Yugi opened his eyes slowly with a sigh. He knew that had to just all be a dream. There was no way that would have actually happened; yet he felt warm for some reason. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes again, reminding himself that he didn't have school today, or for a while. He smiled a bit and cuddled up against the warm…body? His eyes snapped open and he blushed, seeing a bare chest in front of him. He wasn't sure why though. As far as he knew that had all been some kind of momentary dream, but this couldn't be one. This was just too real…it couldn't be some kind of dream. He blushed darker as the others arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. He closed his eyes once more and tried to pretend like he was sleeping. He could tell the other was awake easily. _This isn't happening…but it is…this…this isn't a dream…he's right here with me…_

"Hm…huh…?" Yugi could hear the other lightly talking, wondering where he was. He was muttering things like this were too real of a dream. Yugi was hesitant but opened his eyes and looked up at the other.

"This isn't a dream…" Yugi said softly, and blushed lightly. "It's reality…" He couldn't help but snuggle against the other and pray he believed him. He was caught off guard by a kiss to his lips, which only made him blush darker than before.

"Indeed it isn't a dream," Atem mussed and smiled, as he looked down at the other boy. He was amused to see Yugi blushing like he did. He held the smaller frame in his arms and tried to think of how this was all possible. As far as he knew this shouldn't be happening. _Steo…father…that is right…they convinced the Sun god to come back…the terms of the deal would be I would have to show him how happy I am with my little hikari…_He thought and looked at Yugi. He kissed him on the lips again softly, and lightly blushed himself as he felt Yugi lightly squirm under him. He guessed the boy didn't know what to think of all of this. He pulled away and stroked Yugi's cheek softly. He himself didn't know what to make of this. It seemed like it was a dream, still it did even when he knew it was reality, yet still it was not.

Yugi was surprised more than anything about all of this. He slightly jumped when his alarm went off again and his grandfather's voice sounded. "Yugi? Are you up?" Yugi heard him yell.

"Ach. Yes I'm up Grandpa!" Yugi yelled back quickly and swallowed as he heard footsteps come to the room. Atem swallowed as well, not sure what he could really do. "Something wrong?" Yugi asked right before his grandfather opened the door. There was a pause, and thankfully the door didn't open.

"Well I am leaving tonight, and I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day with me. I know you will be lonely while I am gone," Grandpa said.

_Not with Atem here…_ Yugi thought, but he didn't want to say that or his Grandfather might think he was crazy. "Uh sure Grandpa, but can I sleep a little more. I'm really tired…I couldn't sleep last night."

His grandfather pondered it a bit before saying. "Yes. I'll come back later all right? Get some good rest I have a lot of things planned."

Yugi nodded. "Yes Grandpa," He said, and sighed when the door fully closed. Atem had watched the whole thing in amusement. He wrapped his arms once more around the littler one and kissed his forehead.

"You just want to spend more time with me don't you?" Atem asked, chuckling a bit at the blush on his little hikari's face. Yugi could only nod in reply to Atem's question. He lightly smiled and closed his eyes.

Atem held the smaller one for a little while before remembering the main reason why he came to this world. He looked Yugi in the eyes and smiled at him. "Yugi…I have to tell you something…"

Yugi blinked. "Y-yes Atem…what is it?" He asked slowly, slightly worried about what it may be. He wasn't sure if Atem was going to say /that/ or not, or maybe the opposite of /that/.

Atem noticed Yugi seemed to be worried about what he was going to say so he gave the boy a reassuring smile and said. "Yugi I'm in love with you…"

Yugi froze. Those were not the words he had expected. He had expected something like: 'You'll be fine without me. Just forget me,' or 'I'm sorry but It's goodbye…' or maybe even 'I hate you…I came to tell you that…'…the last thing he thought he would ever hear coming from Atem…was what he was told. "You…love me?" Yugi repeated, still in shock.

Atem nodded and smiled. "Why else would I kiss you, and hold you like I have been?" He asked, and smiled, stroking the others cheek like he had done before. "I love you, I really do Yugi…"

Yugi couldn't help but smile. "….Atem…I….I love you to…" He whispered and blushed. He could actually admit it now. He knew he had fallen in love with the late pharaoh a long time ago, but he could never tell him…until now it was. He snuggled against the pharaoh, and closed his eyes. "I couldn't tell you…for so long I couldn't tell you…but I can now…."

Part IIII end…

* * *

><p>Part V: (Lemon)<p>

Atem couldn't help it with how his little one looked at the moment. He leaned in and kissed the other, slightly ruff, but lovingly. Yugi kissed back this time and brought his arms around Atem's neck.

When the two pulled apart Atem started to lick and kiss the others neck, as well as bite it. Only one thought came to Yugi's mind as this happened. _I'm on the bottom. _Atem smirked slightly and removed Yugi's shirt. Yugi shivered as the cold air hit his heated flesh. He gave a small cry as Atem licked one of the pink nubs on his chest. Atem smirked and ran his finger over the other one as he sucked on the left one. Yugi let out a small noise and squirmed slightly from feeling the odd sensations. Atem finally moved back a bit and looked down at the smaller boy.

He slipped his hand down into the others pants and rubbed his hard member. Yugi gasped softly and blushed, looking away. He let out small moans as Atem rubbed him. Atem couldn't help but want to take the boy right then and there. His moans were like music to his ears.

Yugi clenched his fists around the blankets and kept himself from screaming, knowing his Grandfather was downstairs. Atem leaned in and kissed the boy as he rubbed him faster, causing Yugi to arch his back. Atem had to smile at how honest Yugi was being about what he was feeling. Atem pulled his hand away then, causing Yugi to whimper. Atem chuckled a bit and licked the others cheek. "Do you want me to keep going?" He asked, whispering into the others ears.

Yugi slightly shivered but nodded to Atem's words. He obediently sucked on the three fingers Atem put to his mouth, and blushed when they were removed and the hand moved down. He about screamed when one finger entered him. It didn't hurt so much; it was more so that it didn't feel right. Yugi closed his eyes and winced when the second was added, but didn't cry out. He panted, and tried to keep sounds to a minimal. Yugi close to screamed when the third was added but calmed himself and braced himself for the last intrusion that he knew was coming.

Atem kissed the smaller boy before pushing into him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and winced. He pushed against Atem lightly, and tried to keep his breath steady as the other moved in and out of him. It didn't take long for him to get Yugi to his climax. He kissed the other still the whole time, but taking brief breaths in between. They had to keep the noise down after all…

Part V end…

* * *

><p>Part VI:(After World)<p>

Seto had to slightly smile as he noticed Ra go back into his tomb, and yet Atem was not back. That meant that Atem had earned the ability to stay in the world with the one he loved. Seto turned around and started walking back to the palace, ready to tell the others about all of this. _He deserved it. After all he did save us all…he deserves to be with the one he cares about. I still can not believe he was in love with the boy though…his own descendent…oh well…some things just happen for a reason…there is no stopping them…you can only embrace them…_

Part VI end…

* * *

><p>Part VII: (Epilogue)<p>

"Yugi!" Jounouchi yelled from outside his friends window. He wondered what was taking Yugi so long to get ready. They had planned to go to the arcade, and Yugi never showed up so he had ended up coming to get him. He crossed his arms. Latley Yugi had been acting even more out of character than before. School was still out, so nothing was wrong there, but he seemed to want to spend more time at home…it was starting to bother his friends, as well as others. None of them knew what was going on with him. They wished he would just tell them already.

Inside the house:

Yugi looked at Atem as the other fixed the collar on his shirt, which had gotten somehow twisted up in more ways than one. Yugi glanced at the watch on his wrist and heard Jounouchi call his named. He was really late, like normal. Ether he would sleep in, be to sore to move, or want to spend time with Atem, when he was supposed to be somewhere. He knew his friends were wondering what was going on with him, but it wasn't easy to tell them Atem had come back from the afterworld. His friends probably wouldn't believe him unless he showed Atem to them, but after the incident where his Grandfather fainted upon seeing Atem, he wasn't sure that would be a good idea. He didn't want anyone else ending up in the hospital, and he was sure Atem didn't want that to happen ether.

He sighed and shook his head before looking at the other. "I'll see you later…" Yugi said with a smile. Atem smiled as well and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be careful. I really don't want you to wind up in the hospital," Atem said before kissing the other lightly on the lips. Yugi had to chuckle a bit.

"I promise I wont end up in the hospital. Don't worry so much Atem," Yugi said with a smile before grabbing his backpack. "See you later!" He called over his shoulder before running out the door. Atem sighed softly and nodded…

Time skip (5 hours later):

Yugi groaned as he opened the door to the shop. He wondered how he had ended up agreeing to letting his friends spend the night. They would be over in less than an hour, and he had to tell Atem before they got there, and he also had to clean the house up a bit. He spotted his lover asleep on the couch and chuckled. He walked over and lightly shook him, waking him up. Atem yawned and rubbed his eyes. Yugi smiled and sat down by him, trying to figure out how to tell him he accidentally told his friends they could come over for a sleepover. Atem smiled upon seeing his lover and hugged him, nuzzling his neck. Yugi lightly blushed and sighed. "A-atem I k-kinda slipped up….I…told the others they could come over for a sleepover…it was…an accident but…you know…"

Atem sighed, and pulled Yugi onto his lap and held him. "So then what should we do? I mean I know we want to ease them into knowing I am back, but you know can we actually do it? I can't hide all night you know…" He said and Yugi nodded. He laid his head against Atem's chest and tried to think of something they could do. He was not to keen on telling everyone, and he knew Atem wasn't ether. Not at all, but what else could they do?

"…we'll just tell them…that is really all we can do…" Yugi said slowly and softly. "I don't know how they will take it…but we really have no other choice…how about we leave out the 'in love' part though?" He chuckled. "I think that would cause brain damage to some of them."

Atem nodded and smiled, kissing Yugi. "I like you're reasoning…anyways we should start cleaning this place up and hiding _those_…" He smirked and chuckled as Yugi blushed, and gave him a 'Don't remind me' look. Atem chuckled and stood up, giving Yugi a quick kiss before starting to clean the place up.

Time skip (1 hour and 24 minutes or so):

Yugi sweat-dropped and Atem sighed as everyone stopped in they're tracks upon seeing Atem. They seemed to be frozen still. Yugi had a feeling this would happen, but they had ended up going through with it still. Luckily no one had figured out /why/ Atem was back since then it would take a lot of work to explain what had happened. The first to speak was Anzu. "…he's…back….Yugi….? No…holograms…nothing like that?" She asked slowly.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "No. He's real," He said. He guessed they would think it was some kind of trick, but of course it wasn't. Which only made it harder to explain. Atem crossed his arms.

"Do I look like a fake, cheep, hologram Anzu?" He asked her, clearly not to happy that he was not considered to be real. He didn't expect them to think he was, but still. She shook her head, clearly in shock once more. Honda was really pale, and he looked close to passing out as well as Bakura, who had tagged along, clearly not expecting this to happen for what was supposed to be a simple sleepover. Jounouchi's mouth was wide open, and he couldn't say anything. He was in shock as well. Everything was coming together in all of they're minds, how Yugi had been acting, why he had always been late, and why he preferred to stay home. It was all because of Atem…

* * *

><p>AN:Yes it leaves off there xD and man this took a while to write. Oh well it was worth it ^^~ I think this is my longest chapter/oneshot ever o.o and the one with the most words...scary o.o xD Anyways Review please and tell me what you think. BTW should I write more of these stories? o.o


End file.
